


Sugar, we’re crashing (on the bed)

by puzzle_shipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/pseuds/puzzle_shipper
Summary: Madara would like people to stop oggling his husband. Thank you very much. (Tobirama, for his part, always enjoys the sex after Madara flips his shit at the unfortunate idiot that decied to oggle him.)





	Sugar, we’re crashing (on the bed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowSpires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/gifts), [LordOfTheNargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfTheNargles/gifts), [PandaFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/gifts), [FoxCollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxCollector/gifts).



Tobirama huffed as his back collided with the wall, the impact briefly stealing his breath. The rest was stolen by Madara, who quickly moved forward and deftly placed his knee between Tobirama’s legs, eliciting a soft moan from the white haired man.  Calloused hands roughly grabbed his hips, while soft lips left butterfly kisses along his neck. Tobirama breathed in sharply and his hands came up to rest on Madara’s shoulders by their own accord. Arching his head back, he shuddered as Madara slowly licked at his pulse point and then bit down sharply.

Tobirama tangled his fingers in Madara’s hair and pulled him up for a kiss. Lips softly, chastely, touching. Madara lightly licked Tobirama’s lower lip, before he took it between his teeth to tease it.

 

“I really don’t appreciate some fucking strangers ogling you like a piece of meat”, Madara growled against his lips, before he kissed him deeply.

“Well,” Tobirama panted after he broke the kiss to breathe, “after what happened, they will certainly avoid being in the same country as us”

Madara grinned victoriously “They’d better”, before he pulled him in for another mind-blowing kiss.

 

Madara’s hands slowly moved up and down his lover’s chest, before quickly darting under his shirt. Tobirama could not stop the moan that Madara’s skilled fingers on his skin wrung from him.

Another moan and that one was eagerly swallowed by Madara as he continued with his mission to 1. Drive his boyfriend out of his mind with pleasure and 2. Show off his incredible oral skills.

And just because everything with them turned into a competition and both were good at giving as good as they got, Tobirama deftly wrapped one of his legs around Madara’s waist. This had mixed results however as Madara smirked and slowly ground his hips, all the while staring intently in the other’s eyes, as they widened just slightly. Madara was also rather pleased at the strangled groan Tobirama just barely stopped. Tobirama’s hands had moved to the front of Madara’s shirt and he leaned forward

“I do believe you’re wearing – _far_ – too many clothes, Madara”, he whispered.

“Oh? Am I?” Madara trailed his finger along Tobirama’s face from cheekbone to chin “Then I don’t suppose you’ll do anything about that?”

There was a spark of mischief in Tobirama’s red eyes and even before he had finished saying that, the shirt was gone. Madara blinked, looked at himself, then at Tobirama. Opened his mouth and “You look hot in that” tumbled out, instead of something a bit more different like ‘Oh, now you’re the one that’s overdressed, let me rectify that’, so Madara decided to just fuck it and kissed him deeply again. That plan worked well because within moments he had Tobirama thoroughly distracted and half naked. He was rather pleased with his actions.

“So,” Tobirama panted after they broke the kiss for air, “do I look less hot now?” he fluttered his eyelashes at him.

The bastard was smirking, so Madara just hooked his arm under the leg that was still touching the ground and lifted it to join the other on his waist. The startled hiss that Tobirama let out at being off-balanced, quickly turned into a groan, as Madara pressed flush to him and breathed “You look simply ravishing”.

There was a blush spreading on Tobirama’s face, his lips swollen from kisses, his eyes half-lidded and pupils blown, but staring at him with intent.

Madara shifted them a bit, so Tobirama was securely pressed against the wall and kissed again those soft lips, before he continued down his neck, leaving a trail of red bites.

Long, deft fingers slipped into Madara’s hair and pulled lightly, as Tobirama murmured his name.

Madara licked a nipple teasingly, then closed his lips around it and sucked, savoring the low moan that escaped from Tobirama’s lips. He felt him arch off the wall and press closer. The hands gripping his hair tugged him up to a searing kiss and Madara could not help but groan, as he felt Tobirama shift and what was he-oh, well, there go Madara’s pants on the floor, along with most of his thought process as Tobirama grinded against him hard. Madara’s breath stuttered and he gasped. Tobirama repeated the movement again. Both of them cried out and Madara was sure he wasn’t the only one currently seeing stars.

Blindly fumbling and attempting to get rid of Tobirama’s pants was a bit of a challenge, considering the other’s vice grip on his waist and the eagerness with which Tobirama was leaving bite marks and purpling bruises on his neck and chest. A few minutes later the pants were half off and Madara was just about to try and say something witty like “Your pants are in the way” or something of the sort, when Tobirama did a particularly inspired movement with his hips that derailed any kind of thought for a while.

 

The first thing Madara became aware of, when some blood returned back to his brain, instead of the other place it had been gathering, was that Tobirama had just wrapped his legs around his waist, this time sans the pants. He was good, Madara had to admit that. And then had to bite back a curse, as Tobirama resumed his game of “How many bites and bruises can I leave on Madara, so that brother won’t be able to speak to him without stuttering”. His personal record was around two weeks and it looked like he was going to improve that. When he felt the scrape of blunt fingernails on his shoulders and back Madara hissed and arched closer, pressing Tobirama flat on the wall, hands on his hips holding tight to keep him still. Tobirama was, of course, not pleased at having his delicate work interrupted.

He arched an eyebrow at Madara and licked his kiss-bruised lips, “Oh?” he smirked, eyes taking in Madara’s appearance – his flushed face, the wild look in his dark eyes, the absolutely disheveled hair, all the bite marks on his neck and chest.

“Am I more than you bargained for?” Tobirama purred teasingly.

“Even if you were, I wouldn’t give you up” Madara growled against his lips and kissed him heatedly.

 

In the part of his brain that wasn’t on fire, Tobirama dimly registered, that Madara’s hands had cupped his ass and that the wall was no longer supporting his back. He tightened his hold on Madara’s waist on reflex and was pleased at the groan the other man choked out. Tobirama opened his eyes. When had they fallen shut was a question for later. He saw that Madara was moving the two of them to somewhere, but there was delicious looking skin in biting distance and so he bit down. Madara yelped, startled and, really, he should have expected that, Tobirama smirked against his skin.

The next moment he was abruptly dropped on the bed, back hitting the softness of blankets and bedding. Madara stepped back, or well, tried to, because one does not simply dislodge Tobirama’s grip on something. So really, the resulting action just made them both cry out in pleasure. Madara was breathing heavily, his hands braced on either side of Tobirama, who had a self-satisfied smirk on his stupidly gorgeous flushed face.

“I,” Madara leaned forward, “am going to”, a quick kiss followed each word, “make you”, another kiss laced with pent up frustration, “scream my name.”

The last part was a low growl and Tobirama did not fight the shiver of anticipation that ran down his spine. Instead he smirked and quirked an eyebrow.

“A bold declaration” he purred, “Are you sure you can pull this off?” his fingers lightly trailed up and down Madara’s back.

“I, “ Madara bit out as he made another valiant attempt to dislodge the vice grip on his waist, “am more than capable and you know that!” he bristled.

“Do I? Really?” Tobirama looked at him with his best innocent expression.

Madara just rolled his eyes and shook his head, his hair moving with the motion.

“We have been married for two years now, you obstinate Senju!” he gave up trying to free himself and sighed “Fine, you get the lube then!”

Immediately producing the small container with lube Tobirama smirked “You mean this?”

Madara just gaped at him before he quickly snatched the lube, then he narrowed his eyes at him.

Tobirama could not stop the snicker that threatened to escape “You are always extremely entertaining when you’re riled up” his grin was entirely unrepentant.

Madara decided that the best way to wipe that grin off his face was to kiss it away.

“I know a few other ways to entertain you” he smirked after he broke the kiss for air.

“And what might those be?” Tobirama murmured against his lips and then pulled him in for another heated kiss. “I think I need a reminder.”

 

Tobirama gasped into the kiss when he felt a slick finger gently enter him. He stood still for a minute, letting Madara stretch him slowly, before he rocked impatiently to meet the next thrust. A particularly loud moan escaped from his lips as Madara curled his fingers and a wave of pleasure crashed over him. He met the next few thrusts eagerly, and let out a whine when Madara withdrew his fingers.

Madara looked at Tobirama sprawled under him and by the gods, he was gorgeous. Madara sometimes still had trouble believing that he had that stunning man all for himself. Yes, he was very infuriating and at least half of their conversations were mostly them bickering and insulting each other, but that was just how they communicated. That skilled, terrifying and incredibly talented man, he was worth everything to Madara. And, he was very impatient.

While Madara was busy admiring what a sight Tobirama made, Tobirama growled and dug his heels into Madara’s back to pull him closer. He moved his hand to Madara’s chest, boldly stroking the hard muscles, trailing his fingers lower and lower. Madara gasped and swore loudly when he felt a hand grasp his cock and stroke. He whimpered when the hand moved away but that didn’t last long. Deft fingers wrapped around his cock again and began coating it with lube. Madara moaned at the sensation and he was certain that if he was still standing then his legs would have buckled. “Impatient, are we?” he managed to stutter out after a few more strokes. Tobirama just gave him a look and said “While I’m in no hurry, I’d rather we returned to the matter at hand” and with that he gave his cock another firm stroke, making Madara swear and moan again.

Satisfied with his actions, Tobirama gave Madara a look that said “Do hurry up.”

To which Madara huffed out a strained laugh. “And what if I want to take my time?” he quirked an eyebrow, then leaned closer to Tobirama’s face and traced an ear with his lips. “Touch softly, slowly,” his hands moved along Tobirama’s body as he spoke his promises, making good on them. Tobirama shuddered under him, oh he was definitely not adverse to this either, but he needed more. He could barely hear what Madara was whispering in his ear, his attention focused on the other’s hands, which moved lower and lower, tracing strong muscles, stroking sensitive skin. Fingers brushing curly hair and closing around the base of his cock.

“Moan for me” Madara instructed and at the same time gave him a long stroke. Tobirama moaned at the much desired friction. Madara gave him a few languid strokes, enjoying the noises his lover made, and ignored the way they went straight to his own groin. Patience was a virtue he indulged in when it benefited him.

He also enjoyed the way Tobirama’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, the way his mouth opened as he gasped out a breath in surprise, when Madara slowly entered him.

Madara had a hard time keeping his breathing even, as he waited for Tobirama to adjust. He didn’t have to wait long, but every second grated, until Tobirama’s legs tightened their grip on his waist again. His eyes were still closed and Madara could see he was trembling slightly.

“Move” the impatient Senju growled when Madara continued to stay still for another minute. Just to be contrary Madara grinned and gave Tobirama’s delicious lips a peck.   
“If you don’t move in the next three milliseconds, I will flip us over and ride you.” Tobirama punctuated his threat by rolling his hips, making both of them cry out.

Madara was moving, slamming quickly in him, before his brain had contemplated the image. Maybe later? For round two. Now all he wanted was Tobirama under him and writhing in pleasure.

Tobirama eagerly met his thrusts, his hands fisting in silky long hair, lips twitching at the groan Madara gave. A witty remark got lost on the way, as Madara leaned forward and with that changed the angle in a way that was just right, and Tobirama saw stars.

“I did say I would make you scream my name” Madara grunted in his ear. That was when Tobirama noticed that, what do you know? He had. His throat certainly felt like it.

He screamed again with Madara’s next thrust, the long foreplay had already set him on edge, now all he needed was just a little, a little…

“Just a little bit-ah” Madara gasped out in his ear, hands braced on either side of him.

Tobirama was close, so close, he let out a wordless plea and his wish was granted when Madara’s hand closed around his cock, giving it rough, long strokes.

“Madara” he choked out, as he came, the strangled sound so close to his ear pushed Madara over the edge too and he came with a shout.

 

The next few minutes? Hours? Eternity? Were a bliss. A pleasure filled haze neither wanted to break.

When rational thought returned to Madara, he noticed he had collapsed on top of Tobirama and had his face buried in his neck. He breathed in deeply and, because he could, began nibbling on his lover’s oversensitive skin.

Tobirama’s whole body twitched and Madara hid a grin.

“I can feel you grinning, you asshole” he groaned, voice rough and still shaky.

“Mmm,” Madara hummed and gave him another small bite.

“Round two?” he asked hopefully after a few more minutes.

Immediately Tobirama flipped them around and pinned Madara to the bed.

Eyes bright and alight, he purred “I thought you’d never ask.”

Madara loved that man so damn much!

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me you if you laughted at my song references


End file.
